marveltoysfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain America (Universe 2009)
Captain America was a proud warrior and a loyal soldier. Cap started his career fighting the Nazi army during World War Two alongside the Invaders, but after being trapped in ice, awakened in the modern world. Captain America was not a puppet of the goverment, believing in what America stands for over the people who run it. Steve Rogers, the original Captain America is now dead and his mantle has been taken up by his sidekick Bucky Barnes. History After being turned down by the Army, Steve Rogers volunteered for the Super Soldier program, which made him bigger, stronger, faster and smarter. Donning a costume and shield he became the goverment-liscened hero Captain America. During World War Two, Winston Churchill recommended that Cap form a group with his fellow super-heroes at the time- prince of Atlantis Namor and the humanoid andro known as the Human Torch. Captain America molded the Invaders into a deadly fighting force and fought the Axis powers anywhere and everywhere. When the Axis-affiliated terrorist group H.Y.D.R.A. attempted to set up a base on the Bering Strait in North America, Captain America requested a small team including the Canadian soldier Jim "Lucky" Howlett. The team quickly crushed the H.Y.D.R.A. base and stopped the expansion of Axis forces into North America. After the war's end Cap went missing over the Atlantic Ocean. Despite the War Department's best efforts, no one was able to locate the super soldier, never knowing he was actually frozen in a block of ice below the waters. After being reawakened in the modern times Captain America joined the Avengers, and was transported alongside them to Battleworld by the Beyonder. Cap was made the leader of the hero army, and used his strategic mind and combat experience to help the heroes survive before finally returning home with the other heroes (minus the Thing) and villains. Captain America's death came tragically during the Civil War, and while details are scarce, it has effected every person in the Marvel Universe. Tony Stark was so devestated by his friend's death that he created Project: Flagpole to take the Ultimate universe Captain America to the his universe, but Reed Richards managed to talk sense into him before the plan could begin. Toys Ultimate Captain America- Marvel Universe (Wave 2) The first Captain America toy is based on his appearance in the Ultimate universe, rather than the Earth-616 standarad appearance of most other characters in the series. He is articulated with a balljoint head, ab-crunch, swivel waist, ball-hinge shoulders, swivel biceps, hinged elbows, swivel forearms, balljoint hips, double-hinged knees and hinge ankles. Cap comes with his Shield, which has a plastic clasp on his back which connects it to his arm, as well as two elastic bands which help hold it in place and allow it to be placed on his back. Captain America First Appearance- Marvel Universe (Wave 7) Captain America- First Appearance is, as the name suggests, based on his first appearance during World War 2. Captain America is a retool of the Wave 2 Cap with new head, gloves, boots, belt, and shield. The shield is designed to look like the original shield (which is now owned by Patriot) but keeps the straps of the Wave 2 figure to allow for all the same features. Like all Series 2 figures Cap includes a base as well. Captain America- Secret Wars #1 Captain America comes packaged alongside the Fantastic Four villain Klaw and Secret Wars #1. This version of Cap is a redeco and retool of the Ultimate Captain America from series 1 wave 2, with new gloves, boots and head. His shield has lost the straps and as a result dosn't stay on very well. The paint is bright and colorful like a 70's or 80's comic book. Newsreel Captain America A San Diego Comic-Con 2009 exclusive figure, Newsreel Captain America is a grey repaint of the Secret Wars Captain America to represent how Cap would have appeared in a WW2-era newsreel. The cardback is done is similarly done in a newsreel voice-over stlye, and was stored in a box designed to look like the block of ice Cap was frozen in. The figure's shield includes the straps. Captain America- Invaders Boxset This Captain America is a redeco of the Comic Pack Captain America done in realistic colors and with the wave 2 Ultimate Cap's shield. This Cap was available only at the San Diego Comic-Con in the Ivaders boxset alongside Prince Namor, the Human Torch and his nazi arch-enemy the Red Skull. Ultimate WW2 Captain America The 2010 San Diego Comic-Con exclusive Captain America is based on his appearance during World War 2 in the Ultimate universe. This Cap features a removable helmet, his Shield and a handgun which fits into a holster on the removable belt. Cap is articulated with a ball-hinge neck, ab-crunch, ball-hinge shoulders, swivel biceps, hinged elbows, ball-hinge wrists, ball-hinge hips, swivel thighs, double-hinged knees, swivel calves, and cross-hinged ankles. Category:Universe Category:Universe- Enhanced Human Category:3 3/4" Category:Heroes